X-men the next generation
by Rydelbriy
Summary: The team is all grown up now their kids make up The junior xmen or the next generation. Watch as they deal with drama along with going to school and training to save the world
1. Introduction of the team

**I don't own xmen except for most kids and Alexa**

Shawn Scott Summers

Age 16

Parents: Scott and Jean Summers

Siblings: Rachel and Jenette Summers

Briella Marie Drake

Age 16

Parents: Rogue and Bobby Dake

Siblings: Brysen Drake actually her cousin

Rachel Jenna Summers

Age 15

Parents: Scott and Jean Summers

Siblings: twin sister Jenette and Shawn Summers

Jenette Raina Summers

Age 15

Parents: Scott and Jean Summers

Siblings: twin sister Rachel and Shawn Summers

Brysen Ronnie Drake

Age 15

Parents: Ronnie Drake and Alexa Waters

Siblings: Briella Drake actually his cousin

Lance Alex Alvers Jr

Age 15

Parents: Kitty and Lance Alvers

Siblings: Kailey and Kayley Alvers

Kailey Anne Alvers

Age 14

Parents: Kitty and Lance Alvers

Siblings: Twin sister Kayley and Lance Alvers Jr

Kayley Anna Alvers

Age 14

Parents: Kitty and Lance Alvers

Siblings: twin sisters Kailey and Lance Alvers Jr


	2. Brysen's life

**I don't own the xmen and please review**

Shawn, Brysen and Lance"Lanny" were goofing off with in the media room "dude I can no believe the guy was my uncle is my Dad" Brysen said "yeah at least it Ronnie is in you're life" Lanny said.

"Yeah a just wish I knew my real mom Scott told me that after she had me her parents forced her to move away and left me with my dad but he was only a teen that made a mistake I shouldn't even be here" Brysen said.

"Bro don't say that what would my sister say if she heard that" Shawn asked "she'd kill me that's for sure" Brysen said as Briella, Rachel and Jenette walked into the media room "hey how you taking it" Briella asked her cousin "I'm fine I think you took it worse than me sis" Brysen said "yeah I think so but you'll always be my little brother".

Rachel happened her arms around Brysen's torso "you sure you're ok or do I have to read you mind again" Rachel asked. "Rachy we agree you would read my mind unless necessary babe" Brysen said.

"Yeah I know" Rachel said as Brysen tighten his arms around her "Shawny?" Briella asked "can you come help me with this stuff Wolverine wants in the training room" "yeah let's go" Shawn told his girlfriend as he grabbed his hand.

"So what is it really" Shawn asked "what do you mean" Briella asked

"Bree I don't have to read your mind to know something is up so what is it" a Shawn asked

"I just wish that Brysen could meet his mom if she's live cuz I know he looks like my dad and uncle Ronnie but he does look a little different you know" briella said.

"Yeah I know what you're saying I bet Ronnie lost all contact with Brysen's mom after she was forced to leave and I bet if she would have stayed she and Ronnie would be together" Shawn said wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah I bet you're right so what should we do" Briella asked "I think we should try to find her. Shawn said getting out his phone then looked up teen mother force to move from bayville after having the child.

"Look what I found" Shawn said "'teens Ronnie Drake and Alexa Waters were in high school when Alexa have their son but parents left the child with the Drakes and force Alexa away to a all girl's boarding school'" Briella read .

"So should we get Alexa down here I heard my mom say that Alexa came control water but her parents wouldn't let her come they still watch her to see if she'll come again but she's about 28 right now" Shawn told her "yeah let's do it".

About 2 days later the door rang and Alexander 'Alex' Summers opened it "hey Alex" Alexa said "Alexa Waters?"he questioned she shook her yes "umm can I come in I need to speak with Ronnie about what happened" she said.

"Yeah what did have because no one would tell me" "what that my parents forced me to leave Bayville with no contact With Ronnie and they still check to see if I come back her" "then wont they know you're here" Alex asked as the walked to the living room. "Actually no my sister have some kind of fit because she was mad and because her powers are starting to kick in" Alexa said.

"Wait you have powers" Alex asked "yeah I do since I was 15 after i have the baby" Alexa said slowly and the reached the destination. Ronnie, most of the adults were in there.

"Who's this" Lance asked looking at Alexa "just a friend from school a while ago" Alex said catching his best friends attention.

"Alexa is that you" Ronnie asked "it's me" she said as Ronnie got up she couldn't take it and ran into his arms and cried.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you're family to care for our baby RonRon" she said looking up at him. "Hey it's okay my brother and his wife took good care of him the treated him like there son as I watched all these years trying to get the courage to raise him with out you" Ronnie said.

"Ronnie do you still love me?" Alexa asked "yes I do why" "I want to be with you again RonRon" "I want to be with you too" he said pulling her closer and kissing her as Briella and Shawn walked in.

"Woah uncle Ronnie" Briella said as Alexa and her uncle pulled apart "umm hi Briella Shawn this is Alexa" Ronnie said.

"So this is his mother right" Shawn asked "yes Shawn this is Alexa Waters she went to school with Ronnie and I" Alex said.

"Can I actually meet my son now Ronnie" Alexa asked her boyfriend "yeah guys go get the rest of the team, they did what they were told and can back with the team.

"Brysen" Ronnie called "yeah" Brysen said looking at his father in confusion as to why his father had his arm around a girl "this is you're mother Alexa" He said letting go of her. Brysen lokked at her the ran into their arms actually crying now that he knew the whole truth.


	3. Hanging with Alexa

**Authors note I don't own Xmen but I did create the kids.**

Briella was standing there "awwwww" she said Ronnie looked up "get your butt over here Ella" he said Briella ran over and hugged her uncle. "Alexa meet my niece Briella" Ronnie said "nice to meet you" Alexa said "you too a always wondered if my uncle had a Girlfriend" Briella said.

"So you can tell me what I missed then" Alexa said "glad to Rachel wanna help you can tell her about Brysen" Briella said "wait no" Brysen and Ronnie said as the girls ran to Briella's room.

"Sooooo" Alexa began "well were do we start" Rachel asked "how about Brysen's friends" "umm ok Bry's is friends with Shawn and Lanny's his best friend because their the same age" Rachel said "does he have a girlfriend" Alexa asked "yes he actually goes out with Rachel" Briella told her cousin's mother.

"So how long have you two been going out" "about 3 months" Rachel said blushing.

"Have Ronnie and Brysen ever done something stupid" Alexa asked "yeah one day in training Brysen forgot to actually put his training clothes on because he was late and was in his boxers" Briella said laughing.

"And Ronnie was suppose to be watching me, my twin sister Jenette, Brysen and Lanny but he fell asleep we were like 4 and he was I think 18 or 19 but my sister and I placed make up all over his face the the boys drew on his arms so went everybody got home they saw it" Rachel said.

Alexa was giggling as Kailey,Kayley and Jenette walked in 'hey Brie... Who's this" Kayley asked "Brysen's mom Alexa" "Alexa met the younger twins as we call them because Jenette and Rachel are the older ones" "hi nice to meet you" "you too oh yeah my dad says their going to pick up someone" Jenette said "cool who's going" Rachel asked her twin.

"Their team" "so were the boys?" Briella asked asked as 3 boys walked in

"Were right here babe" Shawn said "whatever so what now" she asked "how about..."


End file.
